


Lost

by BunnyFair



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Fran was considered a lost cause by her family. She left, knowing they would not accept her with welcome arms. However, a quiet moment in the Golmore Jungle revealed that the Wood would always consider her its' daughter.
Kudos: 9





	Lost

Fran was distant as she followed the group, walking slowly behind them as her mind wandered. The Golmore Jungle once called out to her and spoke to her. Now, the Wood was silent.

She loved her life and did not miss the quiet life of the Viera. She loved soaring the skies and seeing the world, even thievery rarely lost it's excitement. She loved her new life and longed to share it with her sisters, even if they did not welcome her home with open arms.

However, she still missed the Wood's voice. She missed her home and her sisters, hunting what the Wood provided for them. She missed the quiet days.

She paused when her ears no longer heard the footsteps of her friends. Looking around, she frowned at the thick green surrounding her. It seemed the Wood wanted her.

She took a deep breath and briefly clapsed her hands together before stepping forward. "Mother? Do you long for your lost child so much you would kidnap her?"

A few branches rustled above her, Mist swirling around her ankles as she gently pressed her hand to a large tree. Closing her eyes, she pressed her forehead to the cool bark.

The Mist settled around her feet as she felt the energy under the bark. "I cannot stay, I am longer your child. I have chosen my path, with the humes. They are my friends."

Her ears twitched as she heard the energy move. The wind whispered against her sensitive ears, wrapping around her and warming her body. It comforted her, reminding her of simpler times when she wasn't entangled in hume politics and problems.

She smiled softly as her eyes watered and she looked up at the thick branches, sunlight peeking through the leaves. "I must go now, my friends need me."

The Mist began to swirl again and she turned at soft footsteps on the ground. She tilted her head at the small rabbit and knelt down, slowly offering her hand to the creature. The rabbit hopped forward, her fluffy tail wiggling.

Fran smiled softly when the rabbit nuzzled her palm and gently rubbed the side of its face, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on the top of its head as a tear landed on the fur. She softly whispered, "Thank you, Mother."

The wind stirred and branches parted, revealing her friends looking around quickly. Balthier looked over at her and smiled slightly, tilting his head down. Fran nodded in return and straightened up, walking over to them as she swiftly wiped her thumb under her eyes.

Vaan and Penelo perked up when they saw her, Penelo quickly asking, "Where did you go?! We thought we lost you forever!"

Fran shook her head. "I merely needed some time to myself. Let us continue. The village is not far."


End file.
